


every single minute

by koritsimou



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koritsimou/pseuds/koritsimou
Summary: Over the past ten months, Eddie has discovered a love for a lot of things he once never could have imagined himself doing, let alone enjoying. Sucking dick is very very high on the list.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 181





	every single minute

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to jade for the proofread.

Eddie's knees twinge as he drops in front of Richie, but it's easy to ignore. Concern for his joints flees as quickly as the thought came when he gets his hands on Richie's belt. Richie's hips jerk forward when Eddie's wrist brushes where his cock strains, trapped under denim, his mouth stuttering Eddie's name. Eddie's mouth waters, as he slides the tongue through the buckle and thinks about where he'll slide his tongue in a moment.

Eddie bares Richie fully, tugging jeans and boxers to his ankles together. He knocks the back of his hand against Richie's thick calf, encouraging him to step out of the puddle of clothes ensnaring his feet. Richie does, though he huffs about it. But Eddie has no intention of apologising for wanting to see him, for wanting plenty of room.

Regardless, Richie's instruction following is about to get plenty of positive reinforcement. 

Eddie runs his hands up Richie's thighs, scratching through wiry dark hair, until they frame his thick, hard cock. 

Eddie licks a long stripe up the underside of Richie's dick, tongue pressing firm against his hot flushed length. 

He suckles at the tip, lapping up precome, teasing Richie's slit with the point of his tongue. Richie groans. Eddie tilts his head and presses a row of wet kisses down his length until he can bury his face in the thick hair at his base. He keeps his mouth open on Richie's cock, sucking a kiss there, then breathes deeply through his nose. Eddie loves the heavy thick scent of Richie, of sex, of want.

Over the past ten months, Eddie has discovered a love for a lot of things he once never could have imagined himself doing, let alone enjoying. Sucking dick is very very high on the list. It honestly might come out ahead of eating real cheese. 

"Can I take my time?" Eddie asks, still nuzzling at the base of Richie's cock. 

"No promises," Richie says, voice rough. He looks like he's already come, when Eddie leans back to see. Richie's hair is a riot, his face flushed, his mouth hanging a little agape. He meets Eddie's eye and Eddie grins. Richie groans, before Eddie says it, like he knows it's coming. "Don't come 'til I tell you."

Eddie doesn't wait for Richie to respond. He knows Richie will do his best. He knows Richie knows Eddie will take care of him. But first Eddie's going to enjoy himself.

Eddie stretches his mouth over the head of Richie's cock, cups it with his tongue and sucks hard. Richie keens above him, his hands lightly scuffing Eddie's shoulders, his neck, his well-kept hair. Eddie sucks until he can taste only his own saliva, then let's Richie slip from his mouth and ducks his head to mouth at Richie's balls. His scent is even thicker here. Eddie moans appreciatively as he laps at the delicate skin. God, Eddie is an idiot. They should be doing this in bed, where Eddie could push Richie's thighs up so he could press his tongue to Richie's taint. If Eddie could have kept his hunger for Richie's cock in check long enough to make it out of the hallway. Later, Eddie promises himself.

Eddie returns his focus to Richie's neglected cock. It's leaking beautifully.

Eddie tells him so. "You look so good, Rich. You want me to make you feel good?"

"Yes, Eddie, baby, please," Richie begs, unnecessarily. Eddie's mouth is back on him before he finishes saying yes.

Eddie hums around the head of Richie's cock, revelling in the taste of him, before he starts to slowly draw more of Richie into his mouth.

Since being invited to open his, Richie's mouth keeps working too. "You look so good like this, Eds. God, I love how much you love it."

Eddie closes his eyes, to better focus on the thick weight of Richie on his tongue, the velvet hardness filling his mouth, the stretch of his lips around Richie's generous girth. He moans his agreement as Richie nudges his soft palate. He does love it.

He slowly works a hand over the rest of Richie's cock, as he draws back to suck hard at its head again. He keeps his rhythm slow, as he bobs his head, lavishing attention on the parts of Richie's cock his mouth can easily reach.

He keeps it up until he can feel the strain in Richie's pelvis, where he still clings with one hand, steadying the occasional thrusts Richie can't hold back. They're increasing in frequency.

Eddie draws back until only the head of Richie's cock rests in his mouth again. He swirls his tongue around it, once, twice, then relaxes his mouth, flattens his tongue under Richie's cock and pointedly drops his hands to his lap. 

It takes a moment for Richie to drag his gaze off of Eddie's mouth and meet his eye. 

"Oh baby," Richie says, something like wonder colouring his rough voice. "You sure?" 

Eddie doesn't want to release Richie's cock to answer. He rubs his tongue against the underside of Richie's cockhead encouragingly, and to avoid any doubt he moves one of Richie's hands from his shoulder to the crown of his head. Richie groans, as Eddie tightens his fingers atop Richie's, pressing Richie's fingers into his hair.

Eddie relaxes his tongue again and hums a request into the skin of Richie's aching cock.

Richie's first thrust is shallow, stuttering, and the angle is bad, his cock dragging along the ridges of Eddie's hard palate, and Eddie loves it. He moans around Richie, a little string of saliva slipping out the corner of his mouth already.

Richie rocks himself on the balls of his feet a little, and pulls Eddie onto his cock and that's even better. Eddie draws a ragged breath in through his nose as Richie fills his mouth, bumps the back of his throat. He breathes, and he relaxes, and he tries to swallow around Richie, let him fuck deeper.

Eddie hasn't really got the hang of this yet, but he's still damn excited to try every time he can convince Richie to fuck his face.

"God, Eddie. You take my cock so well. You fucking love it."

Eddie can only moan his agreement again. He does love this. He loves Richie's cock. He loves its weight, the smooth hardness, the taste of him. He loves how big it is, yet how it fills his hand and fits his mouth so perfectly. He loves how hard it gets, for him.

Eddie let's Richie use his mouth a little longer, because he likes that too. But he likes drawing Richie's pleasure out himself even more, and if Eddie's completely honest, Richie is still too coherent.

Eddie gives three sharp taps to Richie's right thigh, and Richie rocks back onto his heels at once, his length slipping from Eddie's mouth. Richie's hand slips from Eddie's hair to cup the side of his face.

"You okay?" Richie asks, voice thin.

"I'm fantastic," Eddie says. He sounds absolutely wrecked. He smiles up at Richie as Richie says, "You look it."

Eddie gets a good grip of Richie and swallows his cock. He's over taking his time. He takes as much of Richie as he can, then relaxes like he's practiced and takes more. Richie makes a broken sound above him, and Eddie breathes and sucks and tries to work his tongue over the cock filling his mouth and edging into his throat. 

Richie's hands flutter around him, alternating between petting at his hair, brushing it gently back from his face, and gripping tightly at his shoulders.

Eddie pushes himself further, extracting fractured combinations of "Eddie" "so good" "baby" from Richie's mouth, until he chokes, throat spasming around Richie's thick cock and he regretfully draws back.

The praise and petting get softer and looser as Eddie does it all over again. Richie strokes his thumb across one of Eddie's eyebrows, and his usually quick mouth starts to slow.

When Richie's hands start to clench sporadically in Eddie's hair and "please" shoots to the top of his slurred vocabulary, Eddie draws back. He sucks hard as he does so, and presses a kiss to the tip, as he draws off to say "Thank you."

Richie huffs a rough, broken laugh. "I think that's my line, Eds."

"Thanks for waiting," Eddie clarifies. "You can stop now though." He shoots Richie a quick smile, before swallowing him back down.

Eddie bobs his head a few times, before hollowing his cheeks around the end of Richie's cock, jacking the rest in earnest now. He can hear the telltale quickening of Richie's breath. He can feel the tension in his thighs, under his free hand. He slips that hand between Richie's legs to roll his balls between his fingers, squeezing gently.

"Eddie, I'm--" Richie warns. Eddie slips his hand further, rubs at the skin behind Richie's balls as he wraps his tongue around Richie's cock and hums. Richie comes right on cue, spilling in Eddie's hungry mouth.

Eddie keeps working his hand over Richie, swallowing his spend and milking more from his cock, until Richie comes back to himself enough to ask him to stop. Eddie drops his hand, but he sweeps his tongue under the head of Richie's cock, determined not to miss a drop. Richie gives a high little whimper when he finally slips from Eddie's mouth when Eddie leans back.

Eddie licks his lips, finally notices the ache of his jaw and his own ignored cock.

"God, Eds," Richie says, sounding winded. "You're gonna be the death of me."

"You're welcome," Eddie says, and Richie laughs.

"Get up here, babe. Let me take care of you," Richie beckons. He helps Eddie to his feet, and cops a feel of Eddie's cock, hot and hard under his work pants. 

"Geez, let me get out of the corridor before you're all over me," Eddie says, making a joke out of his desperation before Richie can. 

Richie laughs again and dogs Eddie's every step into their home, until he let's him reciprocate.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write porn. I hope you liked it.  
> I'm [@koritsisou](https://twitter.com/koritsisou) on twitter. Please do come yell at/with me about these characters. I love them so much.


End file.
